scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Baldwin17/The Case of The Haunted Hamburger
Mystery Log Entry #19 Dear Mystery Log You remember the old phrase, "you are what you eat"? Well, keep that in mind as you read because this mystery dealt with something that made me very cautious around fast food joints for at least three days. It all started when Velma, Daphne were on their way to see to the Rogers household so, firstly, Daphne could show off her new designer robe, and second, to watch some Count Shockula with me and the boys and a pup named Scooby-Doo. But things were not well, for you see, Scooby and Shaggy were all in each other's faces and not being friendly as normal. I'm not sure what happened between them, but whatever it was, it wasn't pretty. And that particular night, they were acting worse than ever! Even Freddie agreed with me when I said that they were madder than hound dogs at a flea circus. Nevertheless, we sat down and got ready for some Friday night frights, but first, an O'Greazy Bucket O'Fun commercial. But something strange happened, I'm sure Daphne thought it was part of the Bucket O'Cheese and Bucket O'Money Contest ad, but you tell me if a giant living burger monster swiping a bucket full of money and saying "I hate O'Greazy's" on television right in the middle of a commercial is just part of the act. Well, whatever the case, Mr. O'Greazy came a-knocking on the door of the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency asking for our services. I knew it was because of that living mound of fast food product, but there was big stakes involved. O'Greazy's was the sponsor for Count Shockula, and without a sponsor, the show is over, cancelled for the night, off the air. So, we took the case, but we had to charge overtime. Meaning that our usual 25 cents a day/night price was upped to 50 cents, though the snack/goody charges remained the same. Mr. O'Greazy took us to his office building/HQ, O'Greazy International, but before he could go ahead with the proceedings, Count Shockula himself showed up, and he looked madder than Dracula in Transylvania during a blood shortage. He started accusing O'Greazy of making up this Burger Monster as a publicity stunt, but I knew that that wasn't the case, since that monster said "I hate O'Greazy's" on television. Shockula was thinking of getting a better sponsor if O'Greazy's went under, but I reminded him that that senario would not happen as long as we were around. So, we headed for the restaurant where the commercial was filmed and investigated. As we went toward the exit of the building and headed toward the scene of the crime, we ran into the Big Burger himself! But thanks to some Pepper provided by Scooby, we got rid of that overgrown bout of indigestion and found a clue. Stage makeup. That proved that there was an actor behind this whole thing. But my question was, 'Which of O'Greazy's hired actors is the one behind this?' Turns out that makeup was labled as "Vampire Red Fake Blood". I considered the options, and wondered if Count Shockula's actor was behind this, since he said that any sponsor for his show would be better than O'Greazy and he does have access to fake blood for his costume and makeup. But Shaggy said it could belong to anyone dressed as a vampire, but we didn't know any other actors who play vampires. So, we continued on our way to the O'Greazy's restaurant. When we arrived, we met Red Herring, having a BIG late night snack. After he made a fool of himself and left, we met Skippy Johnson, a cashier who's worked at O'Greazy's for 38 years, and he's recieved every single award the restaurant gives, including the Golden Bucket award. Mr. Johnson suspected that Count Shockula was hiding something, and I, too, suspected it. Velma then found our next clue, hiding among the trash that Red Herring tipped over. It was a Barney's Bag O' Burgers take-out bag from the old Barney's Burger Barn restaurant chain that started losing business when O'Greazy's came into being. So much business, in fact, I hear that the owner was forced to make and serve burgers on the streets like a hot dog vendor does in New York. But before we could go to question the owner of Barney's, that overgrown hamburger attacked again! We managed to escape, and we paid Barney's Burger Barn a visit. We met the owner, Arney Barney, and he had a real beef against O'Greazy. You see, Barney's Burger Barn was once the king of the fast food scene in Coolsville, and my dad was one of his biggest customers. But he went from owning multiple restaurants to working out of a food cart, almost as tragic as the day Burger Chef went under. No sooner could you say "double cheeseburger with extra onions", did O'Greazy pull up. During the conversation between O'Greazy and Mr. Barney, the latter mentioned having a "monster of a plan". That made me a bit suspicious as O'Greazy drove off. Next thing we knew, as Scooby and Shaggy started going their seperate ways, Scoob came across a trail of O'Greazy branded buckets. We followed the trail all the way to the mansion home of Count Shockula. Velma rang the doorbell, and just like during the Case of the Ice Demon, it sounded like THE FUNERAL MARCH! That froze my feet solid, but they soon became warm enough to run when the Burger Monster answered the door. Thankfully, we lost him after he chased us ALL the way to the Coolsville Zoo. But while there, we found another clue. An O'Greazy #1 bucket shaped pin. That made me think 'I wonder if Skippy Johnson is behind this.' After all, he was quick to suspect Count Shockula to being behind it. That's when Velma revealed her plan, we set up a fake commercial for O'Greazy's and lure the monster in. And right at the perfect moment, we spring our trap. However, thanks to Scooby and Shaggy's bickering, which they were at ALL NIGHT, mind you, the plan backfired. But thanks to some quick improvising by Scooby, we caught that giant fast food main course. We called the police and got Mr. O'Greazy's Bucket O' Crazy Ideas as a reward, which was sort of like a kid's meal thing, now it's time for you to piece the puzzle together and solve the mystery. Clue #1: The fake blood. When we found the vampire fake blood container, I kinda had a feeling an actor was behind this, like Count Shockula. But I considered that someone might want to frame Count Shockula, like Skippy Johnson. Clue #2: The bag. That bag from the Barney's Burger Barn stand pointed us towards Arney Barney, founder and former owner of Barney's Burger Barn, and he definetly had a motive to put O'Greazy's out of business, and a plan as evidenced by when he said "monster of a plan" during his talk with O'Greazy. Clue #3: The trail. We followed that trail of O'Greazy buckets straight to the home of Count Shockula's mansion, which made Shockula look EVEN MORE guilty, since he doesn't like O'Greazy and wanted a new sponsor for his show. Clue #4: The bucket. I forgot to mention this earlier, when we escaped from the monster to question Arney Barney, Velma and I saw that Scooby had a bucket on his head. And that bucket is/was a part of an O'Greazy employee uniform! Clue #5: The pin. After finding that pin at the zoo, I started suspecting Mr. Johnson even more once I remembered that he was quick to pin the blame on Count Shockula. (No pun intended) Catch on? Well, the first, fourth, and fifth clues should have helped. The monster is actually, Skippy Johnson. You're probably wondering, 'Why? He has been a long standing employee for nearly 40 years.' Well, it's simple really. Even though Johnson worked for O'Greazy for 38 years, the boss never gave him a raise, which is all that he wanted. Me and Daphne asked him if he didn't just quit and find a better job, but he never thought of that. (oy) Well, with the case closed and Scooby and Shaggy's friendship restored, we all headed back to the Rogers house and got a special thank you, or FANG you, I should say, from Count Shockula. Category:Blog posts